disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosox
Nosox, A.K.A. Experiment 204, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to steal, hide, or otherwise make socks mysteriously vanish. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Background Physical appearance Nosox is a gray experiment shaped like a four-legged washing machine with a red button for a nose, and small white eyes with black pupils, like Skip. Powers and abilities Nosox can steal socks and make them disappear by storing them in a washing machine-like container in his stomach. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 204 was the 204th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to eat socks, and thus make them disappear. 204 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 204's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy". His was one of the final four experiment pods (among 102, 274 and 360) that Pleakley, with some assistance from Stitch, cataloged after being convinced to do so by Jumba. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 204, named Nosox, was presumably activated and captured by Gantu, as he was mentioned in "Amnesio" when Hämsterviel said, "After you sent me a sock hider..." Nosox appeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosox, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Nosox participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! Nosox made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Retro. Trivia *Nosox is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Clink, and Bragg. *His name means "No Socks" (No Sox) because he is a sock hider. *Nosox, along with Richter, Tank, Splodyhead, Gigi, Butter, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Even though Nosox was mentioned twice in Season 1, he did not officially appear activated until near the end of Season 2. **Nosox is the only experiment to be mentioned twice by function in two separate episodes without actually appearing activated. Ironically, we saw Nosox in pod form in the last episode of Season 1 with one of these mentions, even though he was activated off-screen and captured by Gantu in an earlier episode of Season 1. **This is similar to Fudgy, though he did appear activated in Season 1, but not fully seen. Interestingly, both of them were rescued from Gantu in "Snafu". *Nosox is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Nosox's pod color is blue in the Stitch! anime. Gallery ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-33-00.jpg|Nosox's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h20m34s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h05m53s140.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h32m13s53.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-47.jpg 204anime.png|Nosox in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg|Nosox bites Stitch's ankle screenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg panes32.jpg Category:Males Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Neutral characters